has mystery inc meet its match?
by bilbo baggins1962
Summary: just a little story I wrote sometime back. please read and enjoy( and review as well please)


(Authors note...My story ,while based in the regular scooby doo universe, was written with the following changes in mind 1. The memberes of mystery inc. are now young adults, no longer teenagers and 2. Velma, having gotton tired of losing her glasses all the time has had corrective eye surgary and no longer wears them)

Has Mystery Inc. meets its Match?

chapter one: The Villians Gather

Mystery Inc. has been solving mysterys for longer then anyone can remember. And it almost always works out the same way everytime . First they solve the mystery , then they trap the person, then they unmask the man ( or woman) and explain why they commited there crime. And in that time thay have made there fair share of enemies. Most just simply served there time and went on with there lives. There were a few who accualy thanked the members of mystery inc. for giving them a second chance. But , there were more then a few who swore revenge against them .

One such person who had just been recently released decided to get his revenge by gathering people who were of the same opinion as him. He started looking up some of mystery inc.s other "victims" and when he had found the people who best fit his plans for revenge he sent them invitions telling what he was planning and why. He invited 6( with himself as the 7th) and decided to call his group THE 7 DEADLY SINS. Upon receiving the invitions they all said yes immeditlly. The people he invited were Amanda Smythe, Bruce Wormsely, J.C. Chasez, Zalia Fairchild , Deacon Carswell and Francilee Jackson.

Upon arriving they were lead into a small room with a table and 7 chairs. They were then invited to sit down and told there host would be with them they were waiting one of them said " well, i wonder which of us represents what sin?" After a few minutes of silence Deacon Carswell spoke up and said "Well, As i tried to rob my bank and ruin the whole town i would guess that would make me greed" .

At this point francilee Jackson spoke and said" I had a good gig going with my cooking show untill those meddling kids and there dog ruined things for me, i would guess that makes me gluttony"

J.C. Chasez then spoke up and said " I guess that i'm warth as i got so upset at my one time girlfriend because she just couldn't stop talking about shaggy rogers." Shaggy did this, Shaggy did that, it got me so upset i tried to frame the whole group for kidnapping"

"Since we are all telling our " how mystery inc ruined my life storys" i guess i' ll tell mine said Zalia Fairchild" " i had a good acting gig going untill they decided to close down the studio where i worked. Mystery inc then showed up and stopped the closing, but only after i had kidnapped what was suposed to Sandy Duncan. And while miss duncan didn't press charges and saved my job , though i had a job for awhile, I guess i just got lazy because they still closed the studio down anyway. I still blame those meddling kids and there dog" " So i guess that makes me sloth"

At this point Bruce Wormsley spoke up," i guess i must be envy, you see, they showed up where i was woking one time and i wanted to so impress one of them i name a comupter after them"

It was at this point that they all turned to Amanda Smythe and said , ok...whats your story? After a few minutes of silence she fainlly spoke . " Sometime ago i tried to put together an eternial youth formula, after finding out what i needed and where they were at i started stealing those meddling kids and one of there parents see , once upon a time i was a beautiful woman, i guess that makes me pride."

"Very good" said an electonically altered voice, " You are all correct. " " i called you all here because we have all tried to get revenge against those meddling kids and there dog and failed. But working together we can get our revenge against mystery inc." you know us , but we don't know you,why should we trust you?" one of the piped up." Because" the mystious mastermind said" When this all done, not only will we have our revenge against mystery inc, we will so publicly disgrace them so much that no one will ever call on them to solve any more mysterties"At this point a young woman came into the room with a tray with filled champinge , after passing them around to all the gathered villians they drank a toast..." To the end of mystery inc". then one of them spoke up again and said, " So, what do we call you ?" " You can call lust"" And just how do you intend to bring mystery inc. down" Deacon Carswell asked. " With this" he said as he clapped his hands together twice. A second later in walked a person that looked like they could be one of the members of mystery inc.s excat twin. "With this"

Chapter two: Just Another Normal Day

Things at the house that served as both the primary residence and headquarters for the people collectivlly known as mystery inc. were going a bit on the slow side. They had just finished solving a mystery and were hoping that things would be slow because the last maytery really took a toll on all the members of mystery inc.. Some r+r was deffently in order . All the members of mystery inc in fact decided to sleep in today( even shaggy and scooby who would normally be up early fixing breakfast). They got up around noon and did the usual daily routine( check the mail, eat breakfast and so forth).While sitting at the kitchen table they were all talking about there plans for the day. Fred said he was going to take the mystery machine in for check up at the local machinces shop. " Shes been running abit rough here of late"

"I got family matters i need to attend to today" said daphne. " i really don't want to , but it has to done and i might as well get it done as soon as possible".

"I'll just stick around hq today and clean things up , go buy some food and the few other things that need done around the house, other then that i really don't have any plans " said shaggy . Which of course ment neither did scooby doo as he almost always helped shaggy with household chores( especaslly buying the food).

" I think i'll go to the liberary and catch up on my reading " said velma. " i also want to go check and see how my book store is doing, its been awhile since i last went there"

Very soon after finishing there meal they all went there seperate ways .Fred got the mystery machine to the shop and the first thing the auto repair man said was" Ok fred, what did you do this time?" " Honest bert, i didn't do anything, just bring the old mystery machice in for a check up". "I'll believe that when i see fred jones" said bert. After getting the van up on the carlift and looking it over bert had to confess , " For once your right fred jones, you haven't done anything out of the usual this time you have been running it alittle on the rough side from what i can it home and let it sit acouple days and everything should be ok " " good deal " said fred as he was driving the mystery machine away.

Daphne on the other had wasn't having such a good day. First after getting to her parents house the first thing they did was give her the standard line about how they wish she wasn't in mystery inc, then complained about her still going out with fred jones and all the other standard complaints they normally go thur whenever daphne pays a visit home. after finally getting things calmed down they got to the business for which daphne had come over in the first place. After getting it done daphne just wanted to get away from there and go back to what she considered her home away from home ...mystery inc. headquaters.

Shaggy and scooby spent the afternoon cleaning up hq , mowing the grass( which was higher then normal due to being let go for about 3 weeks) and all the other "boring household stuff" that needed to be done. They went to the store and bought the weeks food( the best part of the day as far as they were concerned) and a few other items that fred said needed to be bought for the house( he left a list). They had gotton everything done so fast in fact that when 3 oclock rolled around they decided to spend the rest of the day sleeping ( that is in fact how daphne found them, laying in the backyard hammock).

Velma , after spending a few restfull hours reading at the libary decided it was high time to visit the Dinkley family book store( velma did accually own the store , but shared it with the family). when she was away solving mysterys the members of her family ran the store for her. On this day it was her mother who minding the store. " hey mom, how are things going in the world of books these days" asked velma."Not well i'm afarid dear, sells are still down and the new shipment of books that was supose to be here 2 days ago still haven't arrived . I've called the sellers 3 times now and still haven't gotton any answer yet." " well i'm sure they will be here soon" said velma. "Hows the rest of the family doing " asked velma, it had been awhile since she last saw any of them. " There all doing good dear, but you need to come home more often, we miss you " " I promise i'll do my best mom, but you know how these mysterys work with us". Tell dad and madlyene i love them. I'll come visit as soon as i can...promise" and with that she left the store as it was almost closing time anyway.

Velma, and fred both got back about the sametime( daphne having gotton home an hour before) . After each recounted there days activities the evening meal was prepared and served. After supper they all decided to relax and watch a movie( although how watching a horror flix can be relaxing i'll never know). After the movie they decided to call it an early night and go to bed and try to get some extra sleep ( after all , they never knew when the next mystery would come up).

Chapter Three: The Gathering Storm

The next morning things at mystery inc headquaters was pretty much the same as the pervious day . When they all got up and relised that there really wasn't anything to do as all the household chores had already been done. After several minutes of silence fred finally spoke, " Well gang, what are we going to do a mystery comes up we pretty much have nothing to do today." At this point they all started staring into space wondering what ( if anything) they would do on a free day( it seems the mysteries keep always coming up so fast that they very seldom ever get a free day)...meanwhile across town another group of people were just starting to gather .

The mysteroius head of the group of villians known as THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS had called a planning session for that day. "My fellow sins,' he started " "How do we bring down the famous mystery inc?" After a few minutes of silence one of them said, " we find there weak link and take it out". " Very good " said the mastermind. "Now, just who would you say is the weak link?" Francilee Jackson spoke up and said " shaggy and scooby, the only way its seems that they will do anything is after being bribed with those awful scooby snacks" " A valid point " stated the mastermind. Deacon Carswell then spoke up and said " i disagree, it has to be fred jones. He is the one who keeps making all those redulicus traps that should never work but always do" "Another valid point" said the mastermind. " I'm afaid i have to disagree" said Amanda Smythe " It has to be daphne blake, her family practilly bankrolls there activies" "Also a valid point" said the mastermind. " It has to be velma dinkley" said Bruce Wormsley, shes the brains, almost always solves the mysteries before anyone else and explains the what and why to the police " " Also a very valid point" stated the mastermind.

" You have all made very good and valid points, but think all of you , who is the ONE member of mystery inc. that always seems to be responible getting us caught and thrown in jail?" After sereral minutes of silence one of them finally spoke up" it has to be velma dinkley , shes the one who always figures things out, bribes that hippy and his mutt with scooby snacks and even helps fred with his traps " " Very good all of you, i want you to all meet the insturment of mystery inc.s destruction" As he reached down and pressed a button on an intercom and said " Miss smith , please come in here". The next site that this group of villians saw made there jaws drop. In walked what for all practicle purposes was velma dinkleys identicle twin. " This is miss Joanna Smith , about 3 years ago mystery inc. solved a mystery that sent her father to prison. While there he was killed in a riot for which miss smith blamed mystery inc and vowed revenge against those meddling kids and there dog. I found her a year ago and saw the resimublence bewteen her and velma dinkley. With the help of some cosmatic surgery she now looks like velma dinkleys excat twin"

At this point one of them spoke up and said " how do exchange miss smith here for the real thing? "" I'm glad you asked that question, first we need to temperoly seperate them , then remove the real one and replace her . Also , since they currently seem to have no mysteries to solve we need to create one for , which one of you wants to put on the rubber mask again?" " i will " said Zalia Fairchild. " Just remember , it only needs to be long enough to distrack them, not harm them. We want them publicly disgraced ,not hurt" said the mastermind.

Meamwhile , back at mystery inc headquaters there was a surprise phone call. It seems there was an emergency at the rogers residence and " Norville's " help was needed immeditily. After getting off the phone he apoligsed and said" Sorry gang , family emergency , have to go" . He gathered scooby doo got into his old VW van and drove off the his familys house. about 5 minutes later they got the phone call they all dreaded ...another mystery. It seems that a theatre in a town about 125 miles away from coolsville was being haunted by a resident ghost . "We cant go without shaggy or scooby " said velma and daphne. " Its only 125 miles ,we can leave them a message and they can join us after his familys emergency" said fred. " I guess we can" said velma," It will seem weird trying to solve a mystey without those lovable cowards". " Not to mention them not being in the back of the mystery machine on a road trip" said daphne. " Agreed" said velma and fred. After writing a message ( and sending them a text message as well, just tobe sure) , the 3 of them gathered supplies got into the mystery machine and took off.

chapter four: The Mystery that didn't Exist

This mystery just didn't seem to start out right . First they had problems locating the town ( it wasn't listed on the mystery machines GPS) and when they finally did find the town they discovered that the theater they were looking for didn't exist. After checking out the local hotels, they decided to check the local liberary. While there they discovered that the thearer DID exist, but that 3 years ago it was converted into a wearhouse ( the town council quit funding the arts and as a result the theater was closed). They decided to investigate anyway as they had nothing better to do. When they got there , almost without thinking, fred said" Ok gang lets split up, daphne and i will go that way and velma, shaggy and scooby go that way". He suddently remembered that shaggy and scooby weren't there this time around." Sorry velma, wasn't thinking " said fred. "Its no problem fred, i understand, i think that just once i can go clue hunting solo ". " You sure " asked fred ." Yes, fred , go on you 2 and have fun". As they spilt up they failed to noticed that they were being followed . After looking thur several rooms and finding nothing fred and daphne started back toward the front. Velma on the other hand found several promising clues. A newspaper dated just last week, areas that showed that a few items had been moved recently( in reserching they had also discoved that the theater turned wearhouse hadn't been used in over a year), and most unsettling was the remains of a recently eaten meal, indicting that the wearhouse had , at least recently anyway, been occupied. As velma was about to turn and leave a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose, try as she might , she was losing the battle and soon everything went black...

As fred and daphne were making there way back up front they meet up with "velma". " Find anything velma " asked fred. " No fred, i didn't find a thing" . " You don't like your usual chipper self there, you ok?" " just battling a bit of a cold, i'll be ok in a few days, sorry if i worried you " . " Its no problem velma, just making sure your ok" They then exited the building having found nothing ( at least as far as they were concerned ) . On the drive back "velma" was quiter then usual , promting daphne to ask" Are you sure your ok velma, you really don't sound like you normally do". " Yes daphne, just little bit of a cold like i said earlier, its nothing to worry about" "I was just checking , thats all" said all the while something just didn't seem right with " velma", she couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she knew that it would come to her sooner or later.

Meanwhile, back at the thearter turned wearhouse , the real velma was just starting to wake up. First thing she noticed was that she had a major league headacke( it only took her a few minutes to relise that she had been cloroformed). The second thing she noticed was that she could not move. Upon examing herself she discovered that she had not only had her ankles and knees tied together, but her wrists and been tied behind her back( upon feeling her wrist bonds she came to the concusion that very heavy zip ties had been used ). After a few unsuccefull tugs she came to another concusion, that she was not getting out of this without help . After a few minutes of struggling she successed in being able to sit up and sit against a nearby wall, but that was all , the zip ties that were used to bind her were on so tightly that that they were starting to cut into her ankles. As she sat there she began to wonder just excatly what was going on, where were fred and daphne and just how long whoever did this to her was going to leave her like this( i also need to mention that a large ball gag had been shoved into her mouth making any attempt at crying out almost impossible).

Not knowing just how long she had been out, she started panicking alittle . But then decided that panicking would do her no good and stayed still as that was the only thing she could really there were no clocks to be seen anywhere, she had no idea what time it was , all she knew was that once again some villian had abducted her, tied her up and seeming left her there . After awhile she heard footsteps coming her way. She sat up alittle more and waited to see who her captor was. As he entered the room he looked some how familer, but she couldn't quite remember the face. "Well miss dinkley, your awake i see, my apoligses for the tightness of your bonds, but i couldn't risk you getting away before our bussiness was even finished. You no doult can't remember me, but i'm sure it will come to you sooner or later. suffice it to say that no harm is intended to you , we just needed to get you out of the way for awhile. in a little bit i will return and get you ready for your next little trip, we can't have your friends finding you to soon ...now can we?" As he was giving his villians monalog she noticed that he said "our business", "we needed to get you out of the way" implying that he was part of a bigger conspirisy, which started her wonder just what was going on. A few minutes later he came back with several feet of rope, a fairly large cloth sack and a roll of white medical tape and a bottle of water. " I have to get you ready for your trip now miss dinkley, this( holding up the bottle of water is to show that we mean you no phycail harm, but you do anything dumb and i'll leave you just like are , understand?" As the zip ties were starting to cut into her skin just about everywhere now she shook her head yes. First thing he did cut the ties around her wrists and remove the ball gag. He then handed her the bottle of water and said ," Go ahead and take few minutes to stretch a bit, " Being velma she said " Thank you " somewhat sarcastlly and then asked,"Just excatly what do you want with me ?""Its like i said before, we need you out of the way for awhile, nothing more"" Then why all this " asked velma in a somewhat upset tone. " That you will never know " he said. While they were chatting he cut the ties on her knees and ankles alowing her to stand and strech abit. "Can you at least tell me where you are going to take me?". " why miss dinkley, back to coolsville, back to coolsville. " Pointing to an old unused and and rather dirty ladies room he said " your trip back may take awhile , this may be the only chanch you get for awhile" taking the opperuntity ( and the hint) she walked over, closed the door and after a quick examion she concluded that she wasn't going to escape anytime soon. After about 10 minutes she returned and said " I'm as ready as i'll ever be, lets get this done" She walked over to the villian and stood there waiting for instructions. " Turn around and cross your wrists behind your back" . She complied and soon her wrists were being tied again, but time with rope ( which was more comfortable in her mind) , he then said " sit" pointing to a chair. Again she complyed and soon her knees and ankles were rebound( but once again with rope) . then he said " Now, i know this won't be liked, but i'm going to have gag , blindfold and put you in this sack( pointing to the lagre cloth sack)understand?" " Yes" said velma, "Just it it done and over with please". " As you wish miss dinkley, as you wish".He then took out a small Monagramed hankerchief , wadded it up and stuff it in her mouth, took the roll of medical tape and tore off 4 pecies and placed them over her already stuffed mouth and then tore off another and said" close your eyes " He then put 2 peices over her eyes. She was now in complete and total blackness, no light what so ever. She then felt herself being put into the sack ( head first , which concerned her greatly) and completly incased in the sack. As she was being picked up she began to wonder once again just excatly what "they" had in mind for her and this time she started panick for real.

Chapter five: The Plot Thickens

Back in coolsville, the 7 DEADLY SINS , having been imformed that the fisrt part of the ulimate plan for revenge against mystery inc. had been successfully concluded. The real velma dinkley had been catpured and replaced. He was on his way back to coolsvile with his captive safely and securly in the trunk of his car. The leader of THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS then decided it was time to put phase 2 of his plan into motion. First , before mystery inc could get back to cools ville , he had J.C. Chasez go to the bank and apply for a loan, of couse he was rejected. He said in louder then usual voice, " you will all pay for this, the ghost of J.P. wentworth will come back and reek revenge on all of you " and with that he stormed out.

Once back he repoerted what had done . The leader then turned to deacon carswell and said" Your up, get your costum ready to go. Just remember , you have to be seen BEFORE mystery inc gets back." Deacon Carswell then got up and went to the room where he had his newest costum ready to go .He had also decided to get a little revenge of his own and finish what he started before being caught by mystery inc...mainly rob the coolsville bank. It seems that coolsville , like anyother town, has its share of legends. One of its more colorfull legends is the legend of J.P. Wentworth. he was the first prisedent of coolsville bank way back when it was first founded. And like most people he got greedy . but he decided to try and rob the newly founded bank after a rather large deposit was made by the federal gocerment. He almost made off with the whole deposit, but undermisted just how big an area that much money takes up. He was of course caught, but a sizable amount of the money was never found and to this day coolsville still gets its fair share of treasure hunters looking for the lost cash.

Deacon Carswell then put on his costum and according to instructions made an apperence in the coolsville bank BEFORE mystery inc could return from there trip. This of cousre caused a major scare and pretty much before they could even get out of the van fred was saying " Well gang, looks like we have another mystery on our hands". After getting out of the van and going into the house they didcovered that there message had not been distrubed , but shaggy left a message on the answering machine stating that things had gotton really hairy and that it would be a day maybe 2 before he could return. This of course was good news to " velma" because of all the members of mystery inc that she could fool ( for at least alittle anyway) scooby doo was the one she COULDN'T . She had to find a way of getting rid of scooby doo and had to figure one out fast. Fred , daphne and " velma" all went up to there rooms to get some rest before starting this lastest mystery . Fred and Daphne turned on there comupters and started to check there emails and other things, but when "velma" turned on "her" comupter she remembered that she didn't have the real velmas password( and thought to herself, this is really going to be a problem). Using the real velmas cell phone she called the leader of THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS and told him her problem , he replied that the real velma was still not there and that as soon as she was he would have the password.

In fact the real velma arrived about 15 minutes after that, was taken into a small room and layed down on a rather uncomfortable bed. She then felt herself being removed from the sack, and layed back down on the bed. Her captor then said to velma" We have a bit of a problem, it seems we need the password to your comupter. now, i can be nice or very mean...and i do mean mean. do you understand" To which velma shooch her head yes. He then removed the tape from her mouth, took out the hankerchief and give her a drink of water. After a few minutes velma gave him her password . To which said thank you and stuffed the hankerchief back into her mouth and reapplied another 4 peices of tape( now that wasn't very nice at all said velma to herself). The leader then called "velma" and told her what the password was . But when she typed it in , she got a very nasty shock. First she noticed that several emails were sent out , then the following message came up on the screen...YOU HAVE UNLAWFULLY ACCESSED THIS COMUPTER, FAILURE TO IMPUT THE CORRECT PASSWORD IN IN THE NEXT 15 SECONDS WILL CAUSE THIS MACHINE TO CRASH AND BE UNUSABLE...not knowing what to do she just stood there and watched as the comupter crashed and the dreaded blue screen of death came had happened , unbeknownest to the villians was a serurity feature installed by velma not only on her comupter , but all the comupters of mystery inc. .The first thing it did was send an automatic email to the other members of mystery incs comupters and to the comupter of one of the few coolsville police officers she felt she could trust, after all how could you not trust the chief of police and shaggys dad. The second thing it did was cause the comupter to go into a crash like state that could only be fixed by restarting the comupter and correctly answering several questions AND then imputting the CORRECT pasword.

Chapter six: The Regular Routine Turned upside down

The next day , after a good nights sleep they all got up and went to the kitchen, but as shaggy ( who normally does the cooking wasn't there yet) they decided that they would have to cook breakfast for once. Daphne , while capable of doing a great many things was a klutz in the kitchen when it came to cooking. Fred was only marginally better ( having been a bacholor for many years he learned how to cook only what he liked and not much else) so the task fell to "velma" . After commenting that shaggy had been giving her cooking lessons ,they decided that it was time put them to the test. "velma sighed and said" I guess i'll give it a try " . Both fred and daphne suddently remembered that they needed to do somethings around house, so they excused themselves and said " we will be right back " . By the time they had returned 15 minutes later "velma" already a good sized breakfst ready . After tasting they both asked, " have you been holding out on us, this is just as good as shaggy ". " I guess i'm just a quick study , thats all" But this didn't set right with daphne. The last time she tried to cook ANYTHING food related , she almost blew up the kitchen. Luckly shaggy was there to make things right ( but daphne did find out later and for a couple months teased her mercylessly about it).After breakfast the trio headed out to try and solve this lastest mystery. Upon arriving at the bank they asked the usual questions, did the normal reserch and in fact learned very little. They reserched the legeng of J.P. wentwoth and were able to confirm a few facts( that money was in fact still missing from the robbery, the time in question and a few other things), but when they reserched J.P. wentworth himself it was found out that after serving his time in jail he went out west during the great gold rush of 1849 and struck it even repayed the bank back in coolsville all the money he had stolen and still had plenty left over for himself. Things were just not adding up right .Since there return from the mystery that wasn't "velma" just wasn't herself. She was passing over clues that even shaggy wouldn't miss,saying that things that seemed important had no meaning at even though it took her(daphne) awhile , she relised that she hadn't heard "velma" say "jinkies" once since there return. Little things that were very unvelma like were starting to add up. But as she had no proof otherwise , she decided to keep this to herself. In fact ," velma" had been spending more time then usual by herself. She hadn't called shaggy once( for a couple that had been dating for awhile this didn't seem right to daphne) .Daphne decided to do alittle snooping in "velmas" room that afternoon while she saw nothing out of the ordanary , she noticed that her comupter was still in a crashed state( in fact it had collected dust to such a degree that daphne wrote her name on it).Then it struch her, velma would never let this much dust collect on anything, much less her comupter. She knew now that something was not right .She left velmas room and sent a text message to shaggy...YOU NEED TO GET BACK HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. SOMETHING IS JUST NOT RIGHT WITH VELMA. I CANT SAY WHAT , ONLY THAT ITS JUST NOT RIGHT...A couple hours later she received a reply...WILL BE BACK AS SOON AS I CAN, BUT THIS EMERGENCY THING IS LIKE GETTING BAD...But what disturbed daphne the most was that there were rumors going around coolsville that mystery inc. was losing there touch and the town was starting to lose faith in them( the rumurs were started by the rest of the members of THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS as part of the leader or masterminds master plan ). This of course had to be set right and the place to start was "velma" herself.

Chapter seven: The Plotters Revealed

THe next day , back at mystery inc HQ "velma" was just about to make her report as to what happened when there was a knock at "her" door. " Sorry velma" said daphne," We got go now , the police are asking for our help and need us as soon as possible. "Give me a minute to change and i'll be right down." . This of course left her no time make her report to the leader . when she went to the cloest to change , she wasn't surprised to find it filled with almost nothing but orange turtle neck sweaters and red pleated skirts. After changing she hurried down to the living room. Its about time said daphne and fred, the police wanted us at the bank 10 minutes ago. They all got into the mystery machine and hurried off. this of cousre wouldn't allow her to call the leader as she was not left alone long enough to use her cell phone to even make a call. In fact, "velma " had been acting so strange since the trip for the mystery that turned out to be nothing that daphne was beginning to suspect that either something was really wrong with velma or worse yet( she had just got done reading a book about a person who had been replaced with an evil duplganger)and wondered if perhaps maybe someone had done the samething to them. She called shaggy and told him what was going on and what had happened. He told her would look into it( as luck would have it, the family emergency was cleared rather quickly). when he got back to HQ he saw the email sent out by velmas comupter, he then contacted his father and told him what had happened. He also checked his comupter and saw the same message. " Somethings not right " shaggy said, "I agree, said his father, i'll look into it as well". " Thanks dad , i need to make a quick trip up north, be back in a couple of hours". Shaggy found the town listed in the earlier message and text message. He also found the thearer turned wearhouse . After about 30 minutes of looking around he found the room where unbeknownest to him velma had been held captive earlier. After a few minutes of sniffing around , scooby was able to tell that yes, velma had been in this room. After a few more minutes he found the ladies room used by velma and more imporpantly , a message left by velma indicting that she had been abducted and was on her way back to coolsville( now obvisiouly this message was hidden and encoded just in case her captuer serched the room...which of course he did, but didn't find anything).He then called has father ( the chief of police) and told him that he had reason to believe that velma had been kidnapped . " You have better have proof " his father said, because i just got done talking with "velma" not 5 minutes ago" " I have proof , and just as soon i get back to coolsvile i'll show it to you, in the meantime , don't do anything or tell the gang , i don't want the fake velma to get away, she may be the only one who know where velma is being held" " Agreed " said his dad , i'll be waiting for you at the station"

Meanwhile , bach at the villians lair, " velma" finally found time to call the leader and tell him about the comupter crash. " this is not good " he said" not good at all". the villian who had catpured velma in first walked in and said" Miss dinkley that wasn't very sporting of you, now you going to have to pay for your little stunt" . Velma, still tied up , gagged and blindfolded was placed back into the sack( once again head first) and told " you will stay like this untill farther notice". Not knowing if she would ever be let out of the cloth sack ever again started to panick . Not being able to do much of anything else ( and having lost all track of time as well) she decided to settled in and get some sleep and wait for a famous mystery inc. rescue( done by shaggy of course). But "velma " it seemed was starting to have another problem. It seems that "velma" was allerigic the matieral in the turtle neck sweater she had changed into and was starting to break out from the waist up( the area covered by the sweater) . In fact , the urge to scratch was getting so bad she said" fred can we go back to HQ please, i need to change into something alittler lighter , real bad" This of course peaked daphnes interest . "Sorry velma, but i just got this text message , were are needed at the police station now, your change will have to wait".

It took shaggy and scooby about 2 hours and 45 minutes to finally get back to town. After showing his father the note and explianing its message to him he agreed to set a trap for the fake velma( usually freds job within mystery inc.) He (shaggy's dad) sent the text message that fred received just as " velma" was complaining about the sweater ( and the resulting rash) . Upon arrival they were taken directly to the chiefs office. "Why are we here" asked and daphne almost together ." You'll see in a minute , please have a seat ". As they sat down and waited shaggy walked thur the door. " Hows everything at home " asked fred, " Emergency has been taken care of, but it seems another one has taken its place". " whats that " asked daphne her interests having already been peaked. " It seems we have an imposter amoung us gang" said shaggy. He walked straight over to "velma" and said" ok, where is the real velma?" getting defencive ( and antsy because of the sweater and resulting rash) " i'm the real velma" "Like , lets just see about that shall we" with that scooby was let in and almost immeditily scooby was on top of her growling in anger . " Thats all the proof i need , said the chief, i don't know who you are, but your NOT velma are under arrest for accessuary to kidnapping , conspiriouy to commit kidnapping and anything else i can think of". " I'll tell you everything i know " she said , just get me out of this sweater !"The rash had gotton so bad that no interagation was needed.

Chapter eight : The Rescue

Having told the police everything she knew ( not to metion her real name) it fell to rest of the gang to rescue the real velma. The police were ready to do it, but this was something mystery inc. took personally , they had to rescue velma ( besides, it wouldn't do for any member of mystery inc to not be rescued by anyone but mystery inc. ) . The police instisted on being there to arrest the villians( which fred ,dapgne and shaggy...not to mention scooby couldn't aruge with). Joanna smith( the fake velma) corporated with the police by making reports back to the leader at regular interfeus . The gang ( with the help of the police) having scouted out the villians lair decided on a plan of action. First , after making sure all the members of the SEVEN DEADLY SINS were present, gather there forces together and covered all the exits. Then on a pre-arranged single they raided the place all at the sametime. The effect of all was to catch all of them BUT the leader himself . Its seems the leader while checking something out saw the raid devoliping and instead of warning his partners in crime left thur a secret exit made just for this purpose. Scooby was brought in and in very short order the real velma was found. Shaggy of course was givin the honor of rescuing his untied the bottom of the sack which held velma ( not knowing she was being rescued , she statred thrushing about as much as she could untill she heard shaggy's reassuring voice letting her know that she was going to ok). after she was out of the sack the rest of the members of mystery inc took to removing her bonds. daphne untied her hands while fred untied her legs. shaggy removed the tape ( very slowly so as not to hurt her anymore the was nessacary) . After being freed , she was unable to stand ( having been tied and gagged for almost 3 days total , as it was later found out), so shaggy ,( being her knight in shinning armor) carried her out to the waiting ambulance. he also rode with her to the hosiptal . The police took all other villians into custudy , but were never able find out who the leader was. It seems he always wore a mask and electriconlly altered his voice.

Back at the hosiptal, velma was amidited , checked over by the doctors and with the exception being dehydrated and underfed was ok . the hosptial keep her for 4 days all total. Shaggy(or one of the members of mystery inc.) never left her side( but it was mostly shaggy) . And as the leader was still at lagre , she( velma) also had a police guard at her door for the entire stay. When day 5 came the hosptial only agreed to let her go if she spent the next 3 days in bed, rest and relaxtion...and above all NO MYSTERYS. With the assurences of the rest of mystery inc. that is excatly what would happen they ( mystery inc. ) finally went home. After getting back to HQ shaggy insisted on carring her in, in fact he refused to take no for an answer. Seeing that her friends were not going to let her disobey doctors orders , she relented and allowed shaggy to be her knight in shinning armor. Once inside , fred and daphne give the place a very good look over to make sure all was it was declared safe velma was carried upstars and put on her bed by shaggy, after getting his reward for rescuing her( a kiss of course) , daphne was called in to help velma get ready for bed . Velma wanted to try and fix her comupter, but daphne gave a firm no, in fact , she called in fred to remove it in order to insure that she obeyed doctors they were all protective of each other , the next 3 days went by rather quickly( with shaggy spending almost every minute of his day with velma) , she was never alone. 3 days later they took velma back to the hosiptal for a doctor ordered check up ( which she passed of course) and this time she walked out .

Chapter nine: The Mystery Solved

The next day the headline of the local paper read..." Apperent attempt to make local mystery solving group Mystery inc. look bad foiled by Scooby Doo". For once scooby doo had accually gotton credit and more importantly to the rest of the members of mystery inc , they weren't called "meddling kids". The six members of the "seven deadly sins" were offered deals to turn states evidence against the leader ( which they very gladly took) in exchange for lighter asked why they would do such a thing, they all said pretty much the samething...mystery inc. ruined our lives and we wanted revenge. The state police checked out the mystery that wasn't and found out that the theatre had never been haunted in the first place. When this was told to mystery inc. they all came to the conclusion, that it was all a set up to replace velma and ruin there very short order things in both mystery inc and coolsville were back to normal. Velma had nightmares for a couple weeks afterward , but when daphne suggested that she dream of her knight in shinning armor( shaggy of course) rescueing her instead the nightmares went away. When asked by the other menbers of mystery inc. how she coped with being in bondage for so long, she said" It was simple , i would just dream of my knight in shinning armor coming to my rescue ( she said while looking at shaggy all the time), i never gave up hope " . She then gave them all a big hug once again , saving the last for scooby doo himself( as he was the one who sniffed out the fake and lead them to her ).She then walked out saying good night and see you in the morning. That night she dreamed again, but time it wasn't a nightmare. She dreamed that after rescueing her once again that shaggy said" I'm not taking any chances this time " and carried her to a small chaple in the woods where they both said " I DO"...

Epiloge:

The leader was never caught. For the next few months the police in coolsville sent regular patrols to and around mystery inc. HQ just in case . A month or so later, while eating the evening meal, they started talikng about what had happened ( it took velma awhile to get over her kidnapping) . It was decided that none of them should ever go clue hunting alone anymore ( as this is what helped get velma kidnapped in the first place).It was also decided that velma was going to start taking self defence classes with daphne( velma was deffently tired of being kidnapped as well as daphne).In addition they decided to look in to taking classes to improve there escapabitly . After finishing the meal and cleaning up the kitichen( it was velmas turn) she went to shaggy and said" come over to my room tonight, so i can thank you for resueing me in a more fitting mannor" . Shaggy wondered just excatly see had in mind till he got to her room and knocked on the door, entering he saw velma sitting on the bed dressed in a very nice looking ( and see thur) orange nighty with a pair of handcuffs next to her on the bed. She then whispered into shaggys ear excatly what she had in mind. This brought a bit of a wicked grin to shaggys face . First he cuffed velmas hands together, then leaving her for a moment he went over , locked the door and then returned . "Now you were saying something about rewarding me in a more fitting mannor i believe". There was a smile on velmas face as she was gently laid down on the bed. ...the rest i'll leave to your imagion.


End file.
